


The King's Assassin

by MissPearlescent



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPearlescent/pseuds/MissPearlescent
Summary: Jongin is a king and you are an assassin. Instead of killing him, you end up marrying him  (─‿‿─) How...unfortunate.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/You
Kudos: 21





	The King's Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm posting this, I've just come off of a 12hr shift at the hospital. It is chaos with COVID. Please stay home and enjoy all this extra reading time, everyone :)

The scaffolding was grand, hiding whatever was behind it. You waited outside patiently with your carrying case. Jongin would be finished soon, but you still asked to see him as soon as possible because you wanted to get ready for your classes in the evening.

You stared up at the monstrous building, wondering what could be inside that held Jongin’s attention for the past three months.

“Hello, my dear wife,” a low voice tickled your ear.

You tried ducking away but somehow Jongin’s arms still managed to pick you up off the ground.

You tried not to laugh too loudly as he spun you around. “We’ve been married for almost a year. When are you going to stop calling me that?”

“All right.” He put your feet back on the gravel and leaned in for a kiss. “Hey, you.”

You gave him a look. “’Hey, you’ right back at’cha.”

His smile was broad as he ran a hand through his hair. “What was so important that my wife asked the groundskeeper to pull me out here five minutes before the work day ended?” he teased.

You felt only a little bit guilty about that. “You don’t have to be working in there,” you said with a pout towards the door that led behind the scaffolding.

He slung an arm around your shoulders and pulled you in. “It’s always nice to work with the people who rely on us. Besides, they could always use an extra hand.”

Jongin was right. Even though he was the king, the people loved him because he always got involved with what his people were doing. He connected with them and listened to their stories.

It was the reason you ended up marrying him without a fight.

“Well,” you said as you pulled out a sachet from your carrying case. “I have these for you.”

His brows furrowed as he untied the string that held the bag closed. “What is it?”

“I was preparing the students’ meals with Nana today.” Nana was the grandmother of one of the town’s best chefs. “We made these dried fruit strips that you told me about.”

Jongin’s face lit up as he pulled out a dark red candied strip.

“You said you couldn’t find anybody who sold them anymore, right?”

He nodded and stuffed the whole snack in his mouth. “It’s just as I remembered it,” he said with a muffled groan.

You were surprised that he wasn’t cringing from all the sugar. “I wrote down the recipe so we can always have some at home.” You patted your carrying case.

He pulled you in and buried his nose in your neck, causing you to squirm a little from the ticklish sensation. “Thank you, my dear wife.”

You held back the eye roll.

“Come,” he said, pulling you towards the door as men shuffled out. “I want to show you our progress.”

You hesitated. “Are you sure?” He had been keeping this project a secret for so long that you hadn’t expected to be shown anything until news came out to the general public.

He tucked your hand in the crook of his elbow. “It’s for you.”

This time, you were the one that was confused. “For me?” Suddenly, your interest piqued and you followed eagerly after him.

“Remember our trip to the south?”

You nodded, looking around as he led you through the threshold and into a grand hall. “How could I forget?”

It was a trip that was planned right after your wedding, when you were still wary about your new husband. But he was a newly-crowned king and he had to toot his wife to the land.

The crowds called the tour “The Killer Wife” which was a little morbid and odd, but you didn’t mind.

You were busy thinking about how your whole life had changed unexpectedly.

“Do you remember what you asked to do whenever we had free time?”

You thought for a bit and then pieced out your answer slowly. “To watch…plays?”

“Mhmm.” Jongin nodded as he pulled open an ornate oak door. “We must have hit every theatre along the grand river.”

You nudged his side. “You enjoyed it, too.”

He didn’t say anything, but you saw his little smile. “Instead of travelling to all those theatres, I thought we could bring them here.”

No.

No way.

Your breath caught as he pulled back a heavy blood-red curtain. You rushed to the edge of the balcony and looked down in awe. Below your footsteps was a giant ampitheatre with enough seats to fit hundreds and a stage big enough to invite a circus troupe.

“I want to showcase local talent here and bring in acts from around the land, even across the river.” Jongin came to stand beside you, gnawing casually on the fruit snacks as if this wasn’t a huge deal. “And you’ll have the best seat in the house.”

You turned and saw two grand thrones behind you.

Your lip quivered. Even with years of training to keep your emotions in check, you had a hard time holding your tears back around Jongin.

He tugged on your wrist and sat down, pulling you into his lap. “Right here,” he teased.

“Jongin,” you began, but your words got caught in your throat.

His hands tucked you into his chest and he kissed the top of your head. “Do you like it?” he murmured as if he was unsure.

You nodded with great enthusiasm. Of course you liked it! You just couldn’t get the words out.

He tilted your chin up and gently pressed a kiss to your lips. You melted at his sweet gesture and wrapped an arm around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Jongin backed away an inch. “Don’t get carried away,” he said, his hands skimming your hips. “You have a classes to teach this evening.”

“We can be quick,” you replied and kissed him again, running your fingers along the collar of his shirt. The fabric was sticking to him from the sweat he had built up after working all day. You couldn’t wait to get it off.

He chuckled. “If your students knew the kind of filthy things their king did to their beloved teacher, I’d have all their swords in my neck.”

“They love you too much to do that, Jongin,” you reassured him as you helped him pull off his shirt.

 _As do I,_ you thought.

-

You took a swig of water from your canteen as you tucked your swords away in the leather case.

“Bye, ma’am!” one of your students called from across the courtyard.

You waved with a pile of envelopes in your hand. “Goodbye! Thank you for the card!”

It was the end of the season and there would be no more classes until after the fall harvest. The students had been kind enough to make cards and bring sweets from home to share.

You had wanted to save the cards until you got home, but you couldn’t help opening one right now. Some of the kids could barely write, but you loved to see their creativity and artwork. There were definitely a few kids in this class that had outstanding potential, and they were all eager to participate in class.

You were going to miss this group.

You sat down on the bench and pulled out an envelope that had no name on it.

Your blood ran cold as you read the few words on the otherwise empty card.

_Leave him tonight, or he will die._

_\- B_

You turned the card over in your suddenly clammy hands.

This wasn’t happening.

It had been a year since you had married Jongin; there was no way your brothers out to get him now.

Looking around, you wondered if anybody was here with you, but all was empty.

You bit your lip, thinking.

A year ago, you had been sent into town by your brothers on an elaborate mission to assassinate the king. He was in need of a wife and had called in eligible women for a week of parties.

You attended with the intention to slit his throat, not marry the man.

However, the more time you had spent with him, the thought of pulling a sword on him was impossible. He was sweet and thoughtful, carefree yet had so much purpose in life.

You had almost left the castle emptyhanded on the last night when he found you with a sword in each hand.

It was an uncomfortable confrontation, one that you didn’t like to relive because you had tackled him and pointed a knife at his neck while he laid on the ground.

He didn’t even fight you.

You thought you could get it over with—cut his throat open, end the mission, and move on with your life. But you couldn’t.

Your brothers would have called you weak. It would have been the cherry on the cake for your father, who had never fully trusted your skills simply because you were a girl who begged to carry on the centuries-long family tradition and learn how to fight. You were too girly that you could be taught to fight but could not kill.

You remembered your hands being as shaky as they were now and dropping the swords and crawling off Jongin’s back.

You couldn’t look him in the eye as he sat up. All you wanted to do was hide because you had known you had to die. An attempt at assassinating the king was a death sentence for anybody.

Maybe that was why your father had insisted on sending you.

“ _I’m marrying you_ ,” Jongin had declared while the two of you sat on the cold ground outside his stables.

You weren’t able to process his words for a long time. You had asked him if he was actually a mad man. A masochist. Or perhaps he was torturing you.

You remembered asking him to kill you because you couldn’t even stand yourself for your actions.

He had taken you to your rooms instead, watching over the servants as they helped you get ready for bed. And then he sat on a chair and watched you lay in bed all night.

It did feel like torture because you couldn’t sleep a wink. Too many thoughts were racing through your head, including the fear that Jongin could take revenge and kill you in your sleep.

In the depth of the night, after you had tossed and turned for the millionth time, he told you he had married you for strategic reasons. Keeping the assassin close meant if you ever killed him, everybody would know. And if anybody else killed him, they would likely be associated with you.

And so he had brought you around his entire kingdom, making sure everyone knew that you were from a family of assassins and that you were a genius with swords. The people feared you at first, but then their opinions shifted.

They saw you as a protector of their king.

You hadn’t known what to make of it at first, but you were welcomed and appreciated for your skills for the first time in your life. And somehow, day by day, you had come to love the man who said he married you as a strategy.

And now you needed to give it all up.

You didn’t want to, but you knew your brothers. They were warning you. They wanted their sister back after you gained fame. You needed to work for the family or else.

You couldn’t put Jongin’s life at risk.

You began packing your swords away, hating yourself and everything you stood for.

-

You had spent the last hour slowly inching away from Jongin’s arms. You had started the night complaining that it was too hot and that you couldn’t stand cuddling too close despite how much you wanted to. He didn’t question you even after having had two hours of rough heated sex prior to heading for bed.

You lifted the fingers that still lingered on your waist and slowly crawled off the bed, making sure not to shift the weight at all. Gently, you set his hand down and gave his thumb the tiniest rub.

You watched for a second as your husband slept peacefully, the moonlight illuminating his handsome face and the breeze from the window ruffling his hair just slightly.

A chill ran up your spine as you thought about your escape. You really needed to come up with better excuses too because the night wasn’t warm at all.

Quietly, you grabbed your cloak and carrying case from behind the chaise and sneaked out the door.

You pressed a palm to your eyes as tears threatened to push out. You didn’t have time to cry. You had to leave.

You pulled the cloak around your shift and tugged the hood over your eyes as you climbed down the servant’s staircase and out the back door.

The night was clear and you thanked your maker as you silently tread down the cobblestone into town. It was a bit of a walk, but you hadn’t lost your stealth and stamina in the past year as you taught many sword fighting lessons per week.

There were only a few lit lanterns here or there when you reached town, mostly for the pubs and taverns. You stayed in the shadows to avoid being seen even though you saw some familiar faces.

You ducked down alleyways, staying away from big streets as you mapped out your way to the gates. You were glad you had accompanied Jongin on so many trips to town because you knew this place like the back of your hand.

Once you left the gates though, you would never be back.

You pushed the thoughts away and moved forward, the gates coming into view with every step.

The steps felt like lead.

You made sure your hood was pulled down low before you came into view of the iron gate. Looking around, you could see five guards. Nobody should give you any trouble, but it was still odd to have a lone woman leaving town at this time of night.

It might have to come down to knocking these boys out.

You approached with your shoulders pulled back, trying to appear as if you had a real purpose in leaving so late.

Slowly, the guards crept away from their post.

“Miss, are you looking to go somewhere?”

You gave a mental groan. You knew that voice. It was one of your best students who had recently gotten a job with the military.

Why did he have to be stationed here tonight?

You didn’t want to have to knock him unconscious.

You stayed silent, walking forward only until you were steps away from the gate and the soldiers were flanking all sides. They were almost close enough now that you could take them down in one swoop. Just one step closer…

This had to be done quick, or else—

“Stand down, boys.”

You stiffened at the voice that came from behind you.

“Your Majesty!” one of the soldiers dropped to one knee as the others did one by one.

You didn’t dare turn around as an arm snaked around your waist. “I promised my wife we would go do some forest training tonight. She was so eager that she beat me to it.” His hand held you tight enough that you couldn’t run away.

“Of course, Your Majesty! We will open the gates right away.”

The guards ran back to their posts, shouting orders. Then the gates suddenly opened wide.

“After you,” Jongin whispered, “my dear wife.”

-

The two of you were deep into the forest before either of you said a word.

You spun around, out of his grip, and took a few steps back. Jongin held his ground.

“You need to get away from me,” you warned.

He crossed his arms, unfazed. “Why?”

You couldn’t say the truth because he would simply pull you back and his life would still be in danger. He needed to get rid of you. “Because…” You clenched your fists under the heavy sleeves of your cloak. “Because I don’t want this anymore. I don’t love you.”

Jongin stood there, still as the night. You could see his jaw tighten, but that was the only indication that he had heard your words.

“I don’t love you, Jongin,” you pushed the sentence through your teeth. “I was forced into the marriage by circumstance and I’ve had enough of it.”

A tense moment passed by and you could feel your knees getting wobbly as he stared down at you. “That’s not how you acted a few hours ago when I had you in bed.”

Your fingernails dug into your palm as you tried not to think about that. He was right, you had practically clung to him that night. But things were different now. “It’s not that hard to sell my body for safety,” you spat out.

He bristled as if you had stabbed him through the heart. “So you don’t want me,” he said as if confirming a fact.

You forced yourself to give a steady nod even as your heart threatened to crack into a million pieces.

“And you never did want me.”

You swallowed. “Never.”

He needed to leave. He needed to leave _now_ and stop watching you because you were about to break down and weep.

You flinched when you heard an explosion in the distance. You followed Jongin’s wide gaze behind you. A tower was lit up in flames.

It was the castle.

And the tower was where you slept with Jongin every night.

There was no way around it. Your brothers had planned on killing Jongin whether you were near him or not.

Your hands shook as you grabbed Jongin’s arm, pulling him behind you.

“You need to hide.” Your voice threatened to break. Too much was happening tonight and you didn’t know if you could save him or not. Not if your brothers were armed with so much as a bomb.

You were used to close combat and maybe a few long distance weapons.

But a bomb? That was new.

You found a wide tree trunk with a huge burrow at its roots. “Get inside.” You pushed your husband into the hole, following behind him. “We need to stay here for tonight.”

“In a tree?”

You arranged your limbs so you could sit next to him. “Yes. Once they find out that you haven’t been killed, they will be looking for you.”

“Who is ‘they’?”

You licked your cracked lips, realizing how scared you really were as the quiet of the night settled in. “My brothers.” You couldn’t see the castle from here, but you could guess that everyone was awake and scrambling for their lives.

All because Jongin had married you.

You needed a plan, fast. You couldn’t risk the lives of all these people.

You didn’t realize you were pressing your cheek on Jongin’s shoulder until you felt his fingers rubbing small circles along your back. “You shouldn’t be the one comforting me,” you said even as you pressed closer.

“Because you don’t love me?” he asked even as he continued with his caresses.

Now you really hated yourself. “Because you’re the one they are after, not me.”

A long moment passed as you worried your lip and shifted your weight to get more comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

“I’ve been a target ever since I was born,” Jongin said nonchalantly. “It is a part of my life.”

“It shouldn’t be,” you refuted.

“It shouldn’t, but it is.” He pulled you onto his lap and you didn’t have the energy to fight him. The hole was small and your butt hurt from sitting on rocks. “That’s why I married you. Now sleep, my dear wife. It is going to be a long night.”

You didn’t fight him as he curled his fingers around yours. Your only job was to stay awake and watch for any movement in the night.

You ignored the voice inside of you that insisted you tell Jongin that you do love him. His words were kind, but he sounded sad and tired.

But you still had plans to leave because you couldn’t jeopardize the lives of all these people you had come to love in the last year.

You wanted to rip your hair out in frustration.

One night at a time, first.

Your eyelids were heavy as you heard the faint whistle.

“Did you hear that?” you asked in a light whisper as you reached for the sword in your boot.

“Hear what?”

Maybe you had imagined it. Maybe the fear and fatigue was getting to you. It had been years since you had trained with your brothers, coordinating attacks using little whistles. Maybe your ears were playing tricks with you.

But then you heard the click.

You flew into action, throwing your carrying case across your back as you turned in Jongin’s lap.

You tucked his head to your chest and hoped for the best. Hoped that the wooden case would give you enough coverage that whatever weapon they used would only pierce your body and not his.

You felt the pain in your shoulder and stifled a cry.

Shakily, you looked down and saw the arrow embedded in the tree trunk, pinning you there by the shoulder.

Faintly, you heard Jongin screaming your name.

You stopped yourself from screaming by concentrating on Jongin’s face. The black was creeping into your vision quickly. You were going to pass out very soon and you knew you only had a few breaths left.

Behind you, you heard shouts and swords clanging. You hoped Jongin’s guards and soldiers had come because you weren’t going to be able to protect Jongin anymore.

You struggled to focus on Jongin’s eyes as he cupped your face. He was saying something with tears running down his face. You wanted to tell him not to cry but you needed to get the most important words out first.

“I love you,” you choked out. “You know that, right?”

He had to know. He had to, or else you wouldn’t be able to die peacefully. You shoulder hurt like a beast and you wanted to be free from the pain.

“No. No, no! No, you can’t.” You heard his voice even though you weren’t sure if you were looking at him anymore.

 _But I do. I really love you._ “I do.” You hoped he heard your last words before you lost consciousness.

-

You watched as Jongin walked away again.

You didn’t understand.

All you wanted to do was bring him snacks and tell him about the stories that Nana had told you. You wanted to protect him and do practise some basic sword training with him.

But Jongin kept turning away.

You tried to grab at his hand that always seemed so close. Maybe if you held on tight enough, he would stay.

But he never did.

You went back to sleep, wondering how you could get to him again.

-

You woke up and you weren’t in Jongin’s arms.

That was strange.

Was it because you hadn’t wanted his arms around you the last time you were in bed with him?

“I knew you were up to something when you didn’t snuggle with me that night,” a voice said.

Ah, that was why.

Well, then you just needed to find Jongin and cuddle with him to make sure he never let you go.

Where was he?

-

A huge pain ran down your arm and you found yourself pinned to a tree. You screamed and thrashed because you knew Jongin was next on the kill list.

You needed to be next to him but this goddamn arrow was stopping you.

You cried yourself to sleep because you couldn’t find him.

-

You woke up, this time in your bedroom. It was warm and there was a nice breeze coming through the window.

You needed to find Jongin.

You looked around the room and he was there, sitting on the chair beside your bed. His eyes were closed and you wanted to call his name but you couldn’t find your voice.

You had to get to him before he disappeared again.

Even though your shoulder was killing you, you sat up, groaning as you slid off the bed.

Jongin’s eyes snapped open and you could see the red veins in them.

Had he slept at all last night?

He caught you by the arms as you crawled into his lap.

“You’re here,” you croaked with your hoarse morning voice.

And he was shaking.

You curled on his lap, so happy that you had finally reached him.

“Of course I’m here,” he said, sounding just as tired as you. “Did you hear me?”

You looked up, confused at why he was crying. “No, what did you say? Wait, no, have you eaten yet? You are starting to look thin.” You touched his cheek that seemed to have sunken in, made worse by the dark circles under his eyes.

He barked out a laugh. “I haven’t eaten in a week.”

“Why not?” You shot up but he held you in his lap. “You weren’t working on the theatre this whole time, were you?”

He laughed again, burying his face in your neck. “My dear, dear wife.”

“Jongin.” You ran a hand through his ruffled hair. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head. “How is your shoulder feeling?”

You grimaced. “Like a mother.”

He laughed again, tightening his arms around you. “I told you to heal quickly because you had to come to the theatre with me.”

“Oh, you did? Of course I’m coming!”

“And we have to make those fruit strips with the recipe that Nana gave you.”

You nodded as a few memories came back. They seemed to be recent yet so long ago at the same time.

Jongin gave you a little kiss on your nose. “And I have to love you.”

“I…”

He shook his head. “You don’t have to say it.”

All of a sudden, everything came back to you. Your shoulder throbbed as you looked down and saw that you were heavily bandaged. But the pain wasn’t as bad as remembering all the hurtful words you had said.

“Jongin, I…” you stumbled on your words as he kissed you again. “I love you. I’m so sorry.”

He tilted your chin up to look at him. “I’m just glad I didn’t lose you.”

How could you have thought to run away from this man? You realized in your fevered dreams that you never wanted to leave his side.

“I’m here now,” you reassured him. “I’m not leaving.”

“Never again,” he said, pulling you in. “You nearly killed me, my dear assassin wife.”


End file.
